A Night in Paradise
by ImFanci
Summary: This Superman & Wonder Woman fluff fic follows earlier pieces, An Afternoon in Paradise and A Morning in Paradise respectively. Call it part three of an accidental trilogy - Paradise Series.


A Night In Paradise

_Author's Note: What started out as a simple one-shot with 'An Afternoon in Paradise', has turned into a trilogy of fluffiness. This takes place after 'A Morning in Paradise'. _(Warning: Mature Content)

Diana and Kal, arm in arm, strolled along the open-air corridors of the palace on Themyscira. They had spent the entire day just being with each other on this paradise island. As the sun set, they joined the other Amazons for dinner in the main dining hall. Mindful of everyone around them, the couple kept their hands to themselves as they dined.

The couple did not notice the Queen had cast her eyes upwards and silently mouthed a brief prayer. They also did not see the amused expressions of the handful of Amazons sitting nearby. One stern look from General Phillipus discouraged further mirth.

Once dinner was over, they waited for most of the other Amazons to retire before finally excusing themselves.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." Diana leaned her head on Kal's shoulder as they approached the residential wing of the palace.

Kal kissed the top of her head. "We spent the last week away from each other. Every moment that we're apart, makes me appreciate the ones we get together. I can only look forward to having you back home next week. Preferably at the Fortress." He grinned. "I love being here with you, but we don't get enough privacy."

Diana smiled in agreement. "I suppose you're right. This may be an island hidden from the rest of the world, but all my sisters are here."

Kal halted their footsteps at the base of the grand spiral staircase that led up to their chamber.

"Is there something wrong?" Diana looked quizzically at him.

He gently took her arms and placed them around his shoulders. His fingers caressed the length of her arms as his hands found their way to her waist. "No," he answered. "But I think that we should make a slight detour to that bath area down the hall."

"You mean the tepidarium? Why? We can just take a shower in our room." Her hand toyed with the back of his neck, sending tiny thrills down his spine.

"Let's have a bath instead."

The innuendo in his tone and eyes was all she needed not to ask him further questions. Diana beamed and led him towards the tepidarium. The only Amazons allowed to use its facilities were members of the Senate, Phillipus, Hippolyta, and herself. Since the tepidarium was used mainly during the daytime, no one else would be there at this late hour.

They entered the luxurious bath chamber. A large, square marble pool was in the center and it was filled with natural warm spring water. There were a set of steps inside the pool. A free-standing marble console, where some towels were placed, was only a few steps away from it. Various bottles and jars of scented bath crystals, oils, and lotions lined another console against the wall on the far side of the chamber.

Looking back at the pool, Kal estimated that about half a dozen people could fit into it at the same time. "This reminds me of those day spas I've seen advertised on TV and magazines. Nice."

"Yes, it's quite relaxing in here." Diana started to help him with his uniform.

Kal stopped her hands just after she undid his cape. "No. Let me undress and bathe you," he whispered against her neck.

Diana's heart began to quicken. Since she was wearing a sleeveless gown, it was easy for him to simply pull down the top, exposing her naked torso for his eyes to devour. The silk bunched around her hips as a thick cord held the rest of the material up. Kal reached down and unlatched the golden clasp that held the cord around her hips to let the rest of the silk fall to the floor. He stood there and did not touch her, until he extended his palm to her. "Your Highness."

She smiled, took his hand, and allowed him to lead her towards the pool. He stayed to the side of the pool as she stepped into it, the water coming up to her waist. When she turned to face him and saw that he was still fully dressed, she asked, "Aren't you going to bathe with me?"

Kal grinned. He turned and walked towards the console of bath products. "Maybe later. I have to admit, ever since you told me about attendants bathing you, I haven't been able to get the image of you being…pampered like that out of my head." He picked out a jar of liquid soap that smelled of chamomile, passion flower, and honey, and a bath sponge. He then returned to the side of the bathing pool. "I thought I'd give it a try and indulge you."

Diana sank into the water until it came up to her shoulders. "You're going to have to take your clothes off if that's what you intend to do. Otherwise, you're going to get them all wet."

"I have no intention of getting wet. Well…maybe just a little on my arms." Kal began lathering up the sponge. He floated and hovered horizontally right above Diana. "You'll say anything to get me out of uniform."

"I love seeing you in your uniform. I'd just rather have you with me in the water right next to me."

Kal let out a chuckle. "Don't you think we did plenty of that earlier today in the pond and at the beach?"

"No," Diana sighed. She had stood up to let Kal use the sudsy sponge and a soap-filled hand to leisurely roam over her body. The sponge felt good on her skin as he rubbed it along her back and shoulders. But his free hand soaping her stomach and breasts evoked the familiar heat that would later consume her. She always enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. Even just a simple touch made her feel like a woman cherished.

Kal switched the sponge to his other hand and rubbed it around her breasts. Diana gasped as he brushed it against her sensitive nipples, over and over again. Then, he dipped the sponge into the water, only to squeeze the water to pour down and over her chest. With his warm breath on her ear, he asked, "Tell me…Did any of the attendants ever wash you this way?"

"Gaea, no…" she rasped. Her lips twitched as she added, "Maybe if they did, I wouldn't have been so eager to come to Man's World." She moaned as he brushed the sponge against her nipples once more.

"Good. I'm glad they didn't. Why don't you get these suds off you now? I'll have a towel waiting for you." Kal floated away to discard the sponge. With his feet back on the ground, he leaned against the marble console with a towel in his hand as Diana slowly walked towards him, leaving a trail of water behind her. He watched as droplets of water ran down every curve of her glistening body.

"You know, the attendants would already be drying me at the top of the pool's steps."

As she reached him, he wrapped the towel around her and brushed his lips against hers. "Yes, but I think you'll like this better," he promised.

Kal pulled away and let the towel drop from her shoulders. He dropped to his knee and started drying her long legs, placing hot kisses along them as he worked his way up. He dried her slender hips, firm derriere, and flat stomach, all the while leaving a trail of brief moisture patches. As he got up on his feet, he bent his head and suckled on her breasts, taking his time as he enjoyed hearing her moan in delight. He then trailed his mouth towards her neck, and nuzzled it. The towel was forgotten when his mouth left her neck to kiss Diana's anticipating lips.

The kiss was deep, and carnal. It excited Diana to feel her naked body pressed against the material of his uniform. But before she could wrap her arms over his shoulders, he abruptly ended their kiss. She opened her mouth to question him but he grinned and quickly said, "I don't want to miss a spot."

He got back down on his knees and held her hips, as his lips and tongue delved into the apex of her legs.

A deep moan escaped Diana's lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was certain her head was spinning, only to realize that Kal had actually spun them around for her to lean her hips against the console as one leg was draped over his shoulder. She also braced her hands behind her on the console for added support. Diana felt as though her other leg had also lost its strength to stand. _'Hera! That man can do wonders with his mouth.' _She cried out as her body seized with tiny tremors from the deluge of storming sensations.

As the last wave of her climax finally descended, she opened her eyes to find those mesmerizing cerulean ones staring into hers. Diana realized at that moment that she was sitting on the edge of the cool console. She conceded the smugness behind them to be warranted as her body was still humming from satisfaction. She grinned and let out a sigh. "That was definitely the best bath I've ever had, Mr. Kent."

"That's good to hear, Mrs. Kent, because I'm not done with you." Kal reached around and spread the stack of folded towels behind her. With one hand behind her head and another holding her hand, he guided her head to rest on some of the towels. They were both momentarily surprised to feel coarse powdery residue on their fingertips but dismissed it as nothing more than spilled talc.

He left her momentarily as she continued to lie on the console. In a blur of motion, he was back and stood over her, holding a jar of scented oil. Their eyes locked onto each others. Her thighs hugged his hips as her center pressed against his arousal. She made a slight move with her hips, letting him know she was ready and eager for him. "My skin is well nourished. The oil isn't necessary."

He smirked and briefly closed his eyes. "I know. But that's not why I'm going to use it on you." Thin red beams emanated from his eyes as he warmed the jar. Kal poured a small amount of oil on his hands to test the temperature. Satisfied, he poured small amounts of the oil on her thighs, abdomen, and chest. There was nowhere else but to put down the jar above her head.

Starting with her thighs and legs, he slowly massaged the soft scented oil onto her skin. He did not hurry as he loved roaming his hands up and down those long, sexy legs. When he was done massaging them, he let them rest limply along the length of the console. "Did you like that, Diana?"

"Yes, I did," she purred.

"Good." His hands dipped onto the oil he placed on her chest, and proceeded to massage her shoulders and arms. He smirked again at the small look of disappointment on her face when his hands had trailed from her shoulders down her arms. His fingers finally dipped onto the oil on her abdomen. He caressed her stomach and hips as his hands slowly glided their way up and down.

They still held each other's gazes. Without taking his eyes off hers, he gently cupped and kneaded her breasts, pleased to see her eyes flutter shut and lips part to let out a moan. His fingers rubbed her already taut nipples, sending ripples of pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. Her hands gripped his arms. She arched her hips against his.

"Kal, please…"

Though he was not going to admit it, he was now anxious to lose himself in her. Instead, he asked, "What do you want, Diana?" His hands gave another stimulating squeeze to her mounds.

"Ahh...Kal…"

He gripped her hips and pressed his arousal against her core. "Oh, you mean this? You want me inside you?"

She barely uttered the word "yes…"

"Hmmm…but I haven't massaged your back yet. I really should since you're…"

"Massage my back later if you must. Just…take me. Here."

"As you wish." Kal grinned and reached for the bottom of his shirt.

But Diana's words stopped him. "No. Leave your shirt on. I want to see the Man of Steel take what is rightfully his."

His eyes darkened with passion as the teasing twinkles disappeared. He pulled down his belt and pants as he continued to gaze lovingly at Diana. His hands ran along her thighs as he stood over her. "I love you," he whispered. He gripped her hips, and in a single slow and steady thrust, he drove his entire length into her warmth.

She shut her eyes as she cried out, relishing the feel of him. She opened her eyes to find his locked onto hers again. And when he began to move within her, she kept her gaze on him. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she met every thrust he drove into her.

Kal started out gently. Slowly. Controlled. He took his time as he enjoyed the feel of her surrounding him. He never had to worry about hurting her as he filled her. As she continued to look at him with ardor, her beautiful face reflecting all her uninhibited emotions, he felt his control fall apart.

Soon, their lovemaking became harder, faster. More intense. Absorbed in ecstasy, they were oblivious to the tiny cracks that began to spread throughout the marble console Diana was still on top of, or even the slight tremors in the entire chamber.

Kal placed a hand over her abdomen and let his thumb dip down her center to intensify her rapture as he continued his rhythmic motions. When she thought she could no longer stand the force of their passion, Diana cried out as her body erupted in spasms from her climax.

With a final thrust, Kal surrendered to his own bliss as the building tension in his body released into hers. He hunched over Diana, taking deep, gulping breaths. As he began to catch his breath, he placed a light, lingering kiss on her lips. Although he was now relaxed, he was still joined with her and could not muster enough energy to move away. So he stretched his arms out to support his torso against the console.

Diana reached out and gently put her hand to his cheek. "I love you," she whispered back.

They stared and smiled at each other. Tenderly. Lovingly.

Kal leaned in to kiss Diana once again as she craned her neck to meet his lips. But a rumble beneath them stopped them as the marble console began to break apart. Kal reacted quickly and turned Diana over and on top of him, just as the console collapsed. Unfortunately, Kal fell against the rubble, bringing Diana to fall with and on him. He winced as he felt a tinge of discomfort on his groin.

Dust was still settling around them when he let out a groan. Alarmed, Diana quickly asked, "Kal, what is it?"

With a grimace marring his handsome face and through clenched teeth, he answered, "I know I didn't, but it sure feels like I broke something. And I'm not talking about the marble." He indicated with his eyes that his discomforted was centered at his lower extremities.

Diana's eyes widened ever more. She quickly and carefully got off of him to check the damage, but before she could, the door to the tepidarium burst open and rushed in was none other than the Queen herself.

Grabbing a couple of towels that were on the floor, Diana threw one at Kal, who covered himself from waist down, just as she held the other in front of her exposed body.

Hippolyta glanced at the disengaged couple and scanned the room. It did not take her very long to surmise what had occurred in this bath chamber. She cleared her throat. "I was heading upstairs to my chambers when I heard a crash. Diana, are you alright?"

"Yes, mother, I'm fine. Just somewhat mortified at the moment."

"And what of you, Kal-El? You do not look well." Her eyes flicked over Diana, who was wrapping the towel around her body.

"I'll be okay, your Majesty." Kal hoped the Queen took no notice that he was gingerly pulling his pants back up.

"Indeed." Hippolyta gave them both a stern look. "You both have made a mess of this tranquil retreat. It is bad enough that everyone on the island knows whenever my daughter and son-in-law are…having relations."

"I'll clean this up and replace the console before anyone else notices, your Majesty." Kal offered, hoping to somewhat appease her. He silently admitted that this was the pinnacle of embarrassing situations; destroying his mother-in-law's furniture while in the middle of making love to her daughter, and being caught red-handed doing so.

"Yes, it would be appreciated." Having chastised Diana and Kal as appropriately as possible in this circumstance, Hippolyta decided it was better to leave them before more awkwardness settled in. "Daughter, Kal-El, I will see you both early at breakfast." With a nod, the regal Queen turned around and left the couple alone.

Kal let out a long sigh. "I can hear your mother talking to herself. I think she's saying a prayer." He slowly got up to his feet and surveyed the rubble he had just been lying on top of. "I better get this cleaned up quickly and get a block of marble."

"I'll clean this up while you get the marble," Diana suggested.

"Not necessary. It'll be much faster if I bring out the wreckage myself."

"Alright. Then you should know the quarry is northwest of the palace." Diana took a step towards him and kissed his cheek. "But don't take long. It looks like we both need to get cleaned up." She pointed out the dust that clung to their bodies.

Kal gave her a lopsided grin. "It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to get this place good as new."

Diana smiled at him. The seduction in her eyes was so intense that he felt as if he could not breathe. "I'll be waiting for you. I need to tend to your…injury. Perhaps a kiss, a very long and attentive kiss, to make it feel better?"

He gulped. "Make that ten minutes."

The End.


End file.
